Clear Horizons
by my media fixation
Summary: Another 'back in time' fic: Amy and her stepbrother James end up on the Surprise and in that small, harsh and volatile world they discover more about themselves than they ever thought possible. Please read and review. Rated T just in case.


Yay! you've decided to read my attempt at a story, go you. I hope you enjoy it, although I will warn you now that I am VERY slow at updating and there is a big possibility that I just won't finish it (as those of you who've read my other beginning of a story will know).

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except for Amy, James and their mum and dad. Everything else belongs to the makers of Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (i.e. not me)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Southland. The reflection of the sun on the waves was dazzling; several brightly painted fishing boats were bobbing up and down in the small bay, while on the boardwalk an old couple enjoyed a quiet picnic together. None of this, however, was noticed by Amy. She was sitting on a rock far from the happy beach, staring into the swirling, dark sea around her, lost in her even darker thoughts. Silently she stood up, and without looking back at the town in which she grew up, she jumped into the cold, deep water.

Earlier

James re-read the paragraph for the sixth time before chucking the heavy textbook down and storming out of his room."How the hell am I supposed to revise when you lot never SHUT UP?" he screamed down the stairs, where a full-blown argument was taking place between his dad and step-sister. Giving up revision altogether he stomped down the stairs, _if I have to listen to it, I might as well watch it too_ he thought.

In truth, he was glad Amy was getting an earful;_ it was all she deserved. They let her get away with murder._ To say that he and his step-sister didn't get on was like saying the sun was slightly hot. She was now giving him an icy glare."Come to join the fun have you? You never could keep your nose out." sniffed Amy. He sneered at his sister's tear-stained face and said in his most scathing voice "Oh like you don't live for the attention. What is it this time anyway? Late homework? Mummy won't buy you that dress you want? A broken nail?" Amy screamed and lunged for him before being held back by James' dad. This was clearly more serious than James had anticipated; a broken vase lay in a heap in the corner, Angie, his step-mum, was sobbing into her hands on the sofa and his dad was still struggling to constrain the scratching, screaming wreck that was Amy when she was in a bad mood. "Get off me!" she screeched, pulling away and facing them all "You just don't care do you? You never have done! All you do is make it worse, I hate you! I hate you all!" she screamed before running out the front door. Angie's sobs and dad's heavy breathing were all that filled the sudden silence. "What's her problem?" he asked, in a voice which he hoped seemed as though he didn't really care. His dad sighed deeply before walking off into the study. James looked towards Angie."Oh James," she said tearfully, "What will we do? Every day she's gets w-worse. She won't even talk to m-me. And I-. I just-, I just want us to be a family." She wailed loudly and buried her face in her hands again. _Oh Christ_ thought James _I'd better do a runner._ He quietly left the house, and tried to leave the bad feelings also. It was times like this when James most wished it was just him and his dad again, _before they shacked up with that drip, Angie, and her haughty daughter_. He shrugged and wiped his mind of thoughts, instead concentrating on where he was going. His feet had automatically taken him to the beach, which was almost deserted on a weekday. James looked out at the water in front of him, hemmed in by rocky outcrops on either side but with the wide open sea straight ahead. Then he saw her.

He could feel his feet smacking against the ground and the wind rushing past, yet he didn't seem to be getting any closer. He was too far away; he would never make it in time. He yelled for someone, anyone to help but there was no one close enough to hear. Out of breath and with a searing stitch, he was almost there. Stopping only to grab a piece of driftwood, he sprinted the last forty metres then launched himself off the rock and into the blue.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
